Gundam Seed: The Next Generation - A Haro-ing Experience
by Lord Pyron
Summary: 242 C.E. Peace between Naturals and Coordinators has lasted for almost a century. Nobody knows how to pilot a Mobile Suit anymore, what with this peace thing going on. The Operating Systems needed to control them are stored in small orb-shaped supercomputers that would much rather sing, bounce around aimlessly, and scream each other's names than fight in the next war.
1. Phase 1: Gundamjack

242 C.E.

The last Mobile Suit launch was 50 years ago, directed towards the nearest scrap heap. Peace between Naturals and Coordinators has lasted for almost a century, with the majority of humans being neither as they are a little of both. But you know what they say about peace. It's a funny state of affairs that inevitably leads to war.

KABOOM! We start with explosions. Four of them: One in the nation of New ORB on Earth. One in the last remaining military outpost on the Moon. One in the Mega-PLANT Kalendus Zero. And one in the space colony Neo-Heliopolis. Four explosions, all at once, but hundreds of miles apart.

A man smirked. The facial expression was hidden by the darkness he walked in, and not by the mask he wore which only covered his eyes. The doors opened with a gust of wind and dust that flew through his blonde hair.

The locks were disengaged, so his followers had done their job properly. The confirmation wasn't needed, but it came through his communicator anyways.

*KSHRZT*

"Blue Typhoon! PLANT Security disengaged!"

"Green Machine! ORB Security disengaged!"

"Red Rocket! Heliopolis Security disengaged!"

The masked man decided he should return the favor. He spoke as he strode through the wide open doorway.

"Gold Control! Moon Security disengaged!"

Security would be here at any moment, but by the time it got here they'd be hopelessly outgunned. A depot of sorts lay before Control. To his immediate front was a by-now-quite-outdated computer terminal, with an orb plugged into its center. Shooting the cover open, he yanked the softball-sized orb out of its socket and continued. This orb is the key; whoever holds it holds the power of the deadliest weapons ever known to humanity.

* * *

Kalendus Zero. The largest PLANT ever built, and home to millions of Coordinators and Naturals alike. Their genetic status didn't really make a difference to the boy mowing them down by the dozens on his way to the sealed depot deep within the third highest security base ever constructed, but the equal opportunity might comfort some. Bullets, knives, one poor guy even died by pitchfork (wherever that came from). The boy's purple hair was soon stained with blood, but he didn't seem to mind too much. If the smile on his face indicated anything, he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Explosives were laid, and he glanced at his watch. He was a few seconds early.

Wait for it….wait for….3….2….1….go. KABOOM! As the doors swung open he spoke into his transmitter.

"Blue Typhoon! PLANT Security disengaged!"

He punched through the casing of a terminal and pulled out a pink orb, looking as if he had just pulled the heart out of another person's ribcage. This was the first part of the prize. The next lay just up ahead, hidden in the darkness of the facility. Mr. Blue pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air, illuminating the depot that turned out to be a hanger. Standing before him was a sight not seen for the past 50 years. Behind the layers of dust lay the metallic sheen of a Mobile Suit.

On its shoulders it read: YGDL-X03 RAVAGER. Small in stature, it was designed for close-quarters combat. Its Hyper Phase Shift Armor left it impervious to almost any kind of weapon, and also glowed bright neon pink (the flashier the better for distracting opponents about to be shredded to bits). The most striking feature of the Mobile Suit, besides the color, must be its signature weapons: Two extendable arm-mounted Laser Chainsaw Katanas. These weapons were completely indestructible, even to antimatter weapons, and could pierce through HPSA like a pitchfork through human flesh.

Of course, this was all in the documentation. It had never actually been flown before. Mostly because hardly anyone actually knows how to pilot a Mobile Suit anymore, what with this peace thing going on. On top of that, the control systems for these weapons became so complicated that even legendary pilot Kira Yamato could barely figure them out. The Operating System needed to control them had to be developed and stored in a separate supercomputer; small orb-shaped supercomputers of varying colours that are, for some reason, held in terminals just next to the Mobile Suits.

The purple-haired boy pointed the orb towards the Suit and heard its antimatter engines activate. The RAVAGER's cockpit opened with a hiss, and to his delight, he saw that the inside was pristine despite its age. Hopping inside, the cockpit sealed up, and a circular spot on the console in front of him lit up. It didn't say "place OS orb here", but it was close enough. He dropped the orb on the spot.

The pink sphere rolled and shook, as it was awoken. An eerie light burst forth from its seams and basked the cockpit in its forbidden glory. Then, out popped two round ears and beady little eyes.

"_Haro! Haro! Ha-RO! I am fine and so are you! For what reason did you wake me up?"_

It spun around a bit, possibly for an observational reason, but more likely for no reason. The boy looked at it, wondering if this was according to plan. It bobbled around a bit more, before a voice echoed out of it again.

"_I do not accept this! How dare you try to start another war! OS Lacus Clyne shutting down. Have a nice day."_

The orb curled up and powered off. The cockpit went dark, as did the engines, leaving silence to fill the room. But not for long, as soon after the speakers inside the cockpit began emitting some sort of…elevator music?

_In this quiet night, I am waiting for you. Forgetting the past and dreaming of you_

_Time passes by and memories fade, but love can't erase the love that we made_

The purple haired boy didn't really know what to make of this. He lifted his transmitter and spoke.

"Um, sir…we have a problem. The Ravager is singing."


	2. Phase 2: Space Battle

Maximum security breach! Code Mauve! Code Mauve! This is not a drill, launch Ace unit! Prepare for Mobile Suit engagement!

It would be very dumb to have possibly still operational Mobile Suits lying around if there wasn't a countermeasure available. The very best pilot in the PLANTs, singular, is trained for this job for one reason and one reason only, and that reason was happening right now. On Neo-Maius One, Mobile Suit pilot Rollo Taggart was gearing up for the battle of a life time. He donned a helmet over his spiky brown hair and jumped into the cockpit of his Mobile Suit: the YGDL-X02 BROTHERHOOD.

BROTHERHOOD was the second model built in this final line of Mobile Suits. All of them have Hyper Phase Shift Armor and are powered by Antimatter engines. Each of them was built with a specialization in mind, and are completely one of a kind. The Brotherhood's specialty? Adaptation. It currently took its default form of a mechanized orange quadruped beast. One of its two heads was that of a Tiger, designed for sensing and crouched below a structure that resembled the head of a Stag. Two Vibro-energy swords emerged from the Stag head, maneuverable at will, but for now pointed forwards like a knight's lance. The tail rotated ends between a Scorpion-shaped Vibro-energy rocket-impaler, and a Serpent-shaped anti-matter cannon.

Sitting dormant on the console was an Orange sphere, which Rollo was quick to activate. Its ears and eyes popped out and immediately buzzed into action.

"_Ha-RO! I am fine, how are you? …*yawwwwn* gimme coffee"_

"Manual override, OS Andrew Waltfeld engage!"

"_Sure, ignore me. Typical main character…HARO! Who are you? Who am-"_

"Rollo Taggart, BROTHERHOOD launching!"

The BROTHERHOOD's thrusters engaged and shot off towards Kalendus Zero.

* * *

_Hold me close! So deep in your heart! I will find you no matter where I have to go and-_

"Blue Typhoon, did you try the manual override?"

_Dream of me! For I will be there! Follow the stars-_

"What manual override! It's a singing pink bubble! aaaAAARGH!"

The would-be Gundamjacker slammed his transmitter into the cockpit wall. Nothing suffered any damage and the transmitter continued to talk.

"Get a hold of yourself! It's a voice interface, so talk to it!"

"Like WHAT? Just say 'Manual Override OS Lacus Clyne'? That's stupi-"

_In this quiet- "HaaaaRO! As much as I do not like you, we can launch. Who are you?"_

The next few seconds were that of stunned silence. The pink orb inserted itself into the control panel and the RAVAGER began to start up. The orb's voice spoke through the system speakers.

"_Haro? Haro! Who are you? Who am I? What are we going to do today?"_

The purple-haired boy in the cockpit just stared at the orb. The questions repeated, and his transmitter crackled.

"Well. Answer the thing!"

"Uh…Blue Typhoon. Ravager. Launching…?"

The RAVAGER's engines roared as the entire Mobile Suit came to life. It blasted into open space through hangar doors that weren't yet open but now have no choice but to remain so. Typhoon smiled with some sort of twisted glee as he unsheathed the beautifully deadly Laser Chainsaw Katanas. As he charted a path towards the Moon, the orb continued to speak at him.

"_Please don't start another war! I am compelled to inform you that the BROTHERHOOD is about to overtake you. Have a nice fight. I hope Andy kills you."_

* * *

"_Lettin' you know kid, Ravager is onto us"_

"Fine by me. Fire the Valkyrie!"

The serpentine anti-matter canon, also known as Valkyrie, fired a not-supposed-to-be-a-warning shot that missed regardless as the RAVAGER dodged so quickly it appeared to teleport. The bright pink Mobile Suit wielding Giant Laser Chainsaw Katanas (Typhoon immediately took to them as GLoCKs), was immediately upon the BROTHERHOOD. Rollo barely escaped the scything of the blades and desperately regained distance.

Rollo cringed, "This guy is fast!" As the RAVAGER closed the gap again, the speakers on both Mobile Suits turned on.

"_Now opening uninvited communications with RAVAGER. Ms. Clyne, glad to see you're still alive. Kinda."_

Over the speakers of the BROTHERHOOD, Rollo could hear the enemy pilot yell out "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? STUPID PINK BUBBLE!"

"_Mr. Waltfeld! I didn't know you were chosen! It is very nice to hear from you! Please stop my pilot, he's evil."_

The BROTHERHOOD changed forms as the RAVAGER closed in. Now in a three-armed humanoid form, The Tiger Head on the left arm emitted a pure energy Force Field, deflecting the GLoCKs and opening up RAVAGER for attack from the Stag Twin-Saber arm and the Scorpion Impaler arm. The Orange hue of the BROTHERHOOD flashed as Rollo commanded an all-out assault on the RAVAGER, forcing it backwards.

"_Will do Ms. Clyne."_

"_Actually, I think I'm Ms. Pink now."_

"_So…that makes me Mr. Orange?"_

"_Yes! And my pilot's name is Blue. Blue Typhoon."_

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!" the frenzied pilot of the RAVAGER screamed.

The RAVAGER barely dodged another Valkyrie blast. From a distance, all the RAVAGER has is weak basic artillery. He had to find a way to get in close. Meanwhile, Rollo kept drawing distance between them. The Impaler arm switched to attach itself to the Valkyrie, increasing its long-range accuracy. With the RAVAGER's speed, it was not advisable to specialize any further into long-range.

"_I thought your husband was blue."_

"_Mr. Blue is the complete opposite of this man!"_

Inside the RAVAGER, the pink orb spun bobbled around for no reason again.

"_Mr. Typhoon, why is your name Blue when your hair is purple?"_

A vein popped on the pilot of the RAVAGER, and Mr. Orange was unfortunately forced to close communications for the sake of profanity censorship.

"_Mr. Typhoon! I will not tolerate that kind of- BROTHERHOOD! He is using the Zantetsuken! Watch out!"_

"DON'T ******* WARN THEM! AHHHHHH!"

Even with the advanced warning, the RAVAGER's deadliest attack would have been nearly impossible to dodge. The RAVAGER's combat thrusters exploded in a fit of complete annihilation, propelling the Mobile Suit forward so quickly that it non-trivially experienced time dilation. Luckily, as the pink Mobile Suit cleaved through the orange one, Rollo's Tiger Shield and Typhoon's rage induced poor aim resulted in only the complete ruin of BROTHERHOOD's transport thrusters and paint job.

RAVAGER'S momentum carried it far far away from the battle site. With the BROTHERHOOD unable to pursue, the fight was effectively over. Typhoon's objective was to reach the moon.

"_I am pleased to inform you that you missed the BROTHERHOOD."_

"….I…KNOW!"

"_I am very pleased to inform you that you missed the BROTHERHOOD with your thruster-destroying kamikaze attack that reduces your future combat performance by at least 45%"_

"Manual Override OS Lacus Clyne, MUTE!"

The RAVAGER continued to the Moon in silence.

* * *

"_That was a tough scrape. We could have been done for. Also, security breach from Neo-Heliopolis. Another Mobile Suit has been stolen."_

Rollo sighed and radioed in his status. Definitely not the best way to start the day.

"The Ravager is headed towards the Moon. Request Code Mauve reinforcements. Brotherhood is moving to intercept Neo-Heliopolis security Breach."


	3. Phase 3: Re-entry

In the second most secure sealed depot ever constructed, which just happens to be in the Earth nation of New ORB, the Gundam-not-quite-yet-jacker known as Green Machine was facing his own problems.

"Saying this again. Manual Override OS Shinn Asuka turn on!"

…

"_Hi, this is Mayu. Shinn is busy having flashbacks. Please try again later, or leave a message after the beep. Thank you!"_

…

_*beep*_

Machine hung his head, and dejectedly spoke into his transmitter.

"Yeah…the manual override isn't working for me. I think the OS is defective."

* * *

"Manual Override OS Cagali Yula Athha. This is Gold Control, SENTINEL launching!"

The masked man, inside the YGDL-X07 SENTINEL, launched into open space from the moon base. He was happy to see that another Mobile Suit was deployed from the other side of the moon to stop him.

"_What do you think you're doing? I can't let you defi-"_

"Mute."

Control silenced the OS orb and deployed the two dozen multi-laser Dragoon drones the SENTINEL came equipped with. The Dragoons are essentially 24 laser-totting disco balls that can flit around with more grace, speed, and annoyance than outer space mosquitos. Their firepower was nothing completely outlandish, but could cut apart any standard space vessel within seconds. They quickly dispersed and formed a defensive matrix of lasers around him as the shields on either arm of the Mobile Suit activated. When energized, the SENTINEL's twin shields made HPSA look like plaster. The SENTINEL was built to be the paragon of defense, shining a radiant gold to match its OS orb.

Coming around from the other side of the moon was a Mobile Suit glimmering a deep purple. Distinct from other Mobile Suits, the YGDL-X05 EQUILIBRIUM has no legs. They were sacrificed in order to attach a conical honeycomb of Hyper-Antimatter Warp Torpedo silos beneath the Mobile Suit's thorax, to complement the two rocket launchers slung over the Mobile Suit's shoulders. Each torpedo on its own had enough destructive power to completely destroy your average costal city, and the Equilibrium could fire them just under 12 times per second. Unfortunately, only 72 of these torpedoes were ever created. Fortunately the EQUILIBRIUM carried them all. Besides the torpedoes, the EQUILIBRIUM's armament of rockets and mines would make any enemy think twice before deciding to blow the Mobile Suit up.

And obviously the EQUILIBRIUM's hull was designed to resist the simultaneous detonation of its entire payload. You know, just in case that ever happened.

The pilot of the EQUILIBRIUM is only known as Agent Zero. As the very best pilot of the Earth Forces, singular, she was trained to fly this Mobile Suit for exactly the reason that was happening right now. Her pink bangs swung as she spoke down to the purple OS orb bobbling about on the control panel.

"Fire disruption rounds. Take out those Dragoons!"

"_My pleasure!"_

Several missiles launched from the EQUILIBRIUM, dead set on exploding in the SENTINEL's face. The defensive Dragoon grid parted specifically to allow them to do so. The SENTINEL's shields held firm as explosions didn't echo through soundless space, and their momentum simply pushed the golden Mobile Suit towards Earth.

"_I don't know why, but the Sentinel isn't picking up my calls."_

"It doesn't matter, that thing is toast. Oh…wait, evasive action!"

Zero called the order as the Dragoons returned fire. Lasers filled the not-air and aimed to pierce the purple Mobile Suit straight through. Ms. Purple, being the sensible OS orb it is, decided the best course of evasive action was to blow up a Magnet Pulse that was still docked firmly inside the EQUILIBRIUM's silo. The EQUILIBRIUM took no damage in blowing itself up, and the shockwave deflected all incoming fire. It retaliated with a Torpedo killshot, and followed up with two more, just in case.

Inside the SENTINEL, the masked pilot saw the incoming death torpedos and made a slight change of plans. He picked up his transmitter and yelled "Green Machine! Rendevous at the dome!" before recalling the Dragoons and sealing his mobile suit into a tight armored diamond. He felt the Mobile Suit's frame shake as three massive explosions rocked him like a hurricane filled with nitroglycerin, but more importantly, he felt the shift in gravity as they tossed him towards Earth's atmosphere. The SENTINEL began to glow red instead of gold as it began re-entry.

Inside the EQUILIBRIUM, the word "oops" could be heard in two different voices. Zero quickly blasted off after the SENTINEL down to Earth, while radioing in her status.

"The Sentinel is landing on Earth, destination unknown. The Equilibrium is unsuited for combat restricting collateral damage. Requesting ORB for reinforcements."

As the purple Mobile Suit turned red, diving past the point of no return, it received a transmission from the moon base.

"Mobile Suit Ravager has been stolen, destination is likely the moon. Equilibrium, your assistance is needed here!"

Agent Zero's sense of confidence fell almost as quickly as her Mobile Suit. Her purple OS orb continued to bobble around aimlessly.

"_Definitely not the best way to start the day!"_

* * *

From inside the hangar of the SSC-Gemini, ORB's last remaining battleship, Captain Megan Amano watched footage of two figures re-entering the atmosphere. Their trajectory would likely place them in the middle of the Sahara Desert. In any case, ORB has to take care of its own problems first. She tied her dark blue hair up behind her and placed a white orb on the console before her. In an instant, the YGDL-X01 Unity came to life.

"_Haro! I am fine and so are you!"_

"Manual Override OS Mu la Flaga, energize!"

"_Glad to be of service Captain. Let's go!"_

"Megan Amano, Unity launching!"

The shining white Mobile Suit shot off the deck of the Gemini and into the air, headed towards the second most secure sealed depot ever constructed.


	4. Phase 4: Awakening

Neo-Heliopolis was normally a peaceful sort of place that didn't have explosions occurring from within the highest security base ever constructed or jet planes scrambling in a frantic search for a giant robot that had turned invisible as soon as it reached open air. In fact, it was so peaceful that, unlike all the other Nations out there, there actually is no such thing as the most skilled Mobile Suit pilot, singular, on Neo-Helopolis. There may be some people out there who would enjoy the humanity-affirming idea that at least one organized human settlement didn't train a military Mobile Suit pilot in secret. Most assuredly, none of the denizens of Neo-Heliopolis fell into that category as of the last 10 minutes since the explosion and fire fights happened.

One usually wouldn't think a giant robot would be something easy to lose, but the YGDL-X06 SABOTEUR had the most advanced Illusio-Colloid armour ever created. It wasn't just an invisibility cloak; it was undetectable by every scanning technology from the last century. In addition to invisibility, Illusio-Colloid could outwardly project any image the pilot conceives of. Done masterfully, it could hide the imprint it leaves when landing on sand, or flying through water. The only significant drawbacks of Illusio-Colloid, besides the heavy resources required to make it, are its significantly lower strength compared to Hyper-Phase Shift Armor, its inability to be used while firing any sort of weapon, and its persistent and overwhelming odour of burnt bacon. Of course, that last point isn't relevant in Mobile Suit combat.

"Will you both shut up!"

It turns out that the highest security base ever constructed was made that way due to the fact that not one, but two OS spheres were sealed inside it next to the Saboteur. It seemed most sensible that the Red OS orb would work best with the Mobile Suit with a default red exterior, so the plan was to have the red one activated on the center console with the blue one left to the side. It didn't work out as planned. Now both of them were screaming at each other.

"_Athrun?"_

"_Kira?"_

"_ATHRUN!"_

"_KIRA!"_

"_AAAAATHRUUUUUUUUUN!"_

"_KIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAA!"_

"Manual Override OS Athrun Zala mute!"

"_ATHRUN! …Athrun? AAAATHRUUUUUN! *ahem* Manual Override OS Athrun Zala unmute. ATHRUN!"_

"_KIRA!"_

"What? That's not fair!"

The red haired pilot of the SABOTEUR plugged her ears against the tiny robotic name screaming voices. Her attention wavered from maintaining the Illusio-Colloid cloak. In a heartbeat, fighter jet fire was upon her immediate and half a dozen projected locations. Swerving about as the SABOTEUR entered speed mode by transforming into a jet, the second most successful Gundamjacker of the four shot off over the ocean to evade enemy fire.

* * *

The Mobile Suit of the most successful Gundamjacker of the four opened the golden clamshell its arm shields formed to protect itself from the fall from orbit. Finding itself amidst an ocean of sand and shattered glass, the OS Sphere quickly identified its location as the Sahara. The OS Sphere also reluctantly reported that the location of the EQUILIBRIUM was yet to be found. That could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on if the SENTINEL was somewhere that could be found more easily.

The masked man picked up his communicator.

"Green Machine, are we go yet?"

After a few annoying seconds, the response came through.

"Gold Control Sir! I think we're getting somewhere. The OS Sphere came online a minute ago. It's stopped acting depressed and is now just catatonic. Its ears twitch sometimes. I'm trapped inside and ORB forces are bound to be here any second."

Mr. Control's leer of frustration was felt but not seen by the gold OS Sphere bobbling around aimlessly on the SENTINEL's dashboard.

"I did not expect the weapons to have so much…personality. OS Sphere, Manual Override. Reactivate and plot course to New ORB. And stay muted."

If the OS Sphere had teeth, it would have gritted them as it unwillingly carried out the commands.

* * *

Meanwhile, also on Earth but on a different side of it, the UNITY approached the unnervingly silent second most secure base ever built in New ORB. Captain Amano watched intently from the Mobile Suit's cockpit.

"Attempt to open communications with the Commando."

"_Haro! Yes Ma'am."_

The white OS Sphere bobbled a bit before the following message was heard inside the otherwise dormant cockpit of the Mobile Suit.

"_Commando! This is New ORB forces and the Mobile Suit Unity. Identify yourself immediately!"_

The previously catatonic black OS Sphere seemed to come to attention. It finally spoke, to Green Machine's conflicted relief.

"_Haro! …Haro! …What? Who turned out the lights? Haro? Tell me where I am right now!"_

Having heard from all the others, the slowest of the gundamjackers wasted no time at all in commanding the take-off.

"Manual Override OS Shinn Asuka, Green Machine, COMMANDO finally launching!"

"_Haro! What's going on! Why do I keep saying that? Haro!"_

The YGDL-X04 COMMANDO roared to life inside the depot. Inside the UNITY, Captain Amano and her OS sphere heard all of that.

"Is his name really 'Green Machine'?"

"_I've been asleep for a few centuries Ma'am, names have gotten weirder since then."_

"Your names were Mu la Flaga and Neo Roanoke."

"_Haro! My point stands."_

"Never mind that. Prepare to engage!"

Inside the COMMANDO, Mr. Machine and his OS sphere heard all that. There was no visual indication whether communications channels were open or closed. Some engineer should have probably thought of that. Regardless, the black OS sphere began spinning mercilessly upon hearing a certain name.

"_Haro…Ha…ro?! What? That's right! I was put here to stop war from happening ever again!"_

The voice of the white OS sphere crackled through.

"_Mr. Black. Shinn. Kid! I don't know who you are in there but you got to believe we're on the same side here!"_

Green Machine tried to find a button to close communications but the labeller was just as lazy as the engineer. Instead he decided to take the verbal approach.

"Don't listen to him! New ORB reactivated their Mobile Suits first. We have to take them down now before things escalate."

The black OS sphere bobbled about like a puppy that had just fallen onto a toddler.

"_ORB! I knew it! Mr. White, you're going down! GRAAAAAAAH!"_

And with the OS sphere's tiny digital Haro-voiced roar, the COMMANDO let loose an enormous energy pulse that shredded a pathway through all the roofs of the base before flying outside to face the UNITY. Its cold black frame hovered at attention with its Hyper-Phase Shift Armour wreathed with a mildly glowing film of absorbed energy. The first signature feature of the YGDL-X04 COMMANDO is a side effect of its special Superblack HPSA. The inky blackness of this armour is so extremely dark and brooding that it does not reflect 99.9% of light or energy that strikes it. Looking at it is like looking into a starless night sky in the countryside wearing sunglasses. This results in a near immunity to pure energy weapons such as most blaster shots. The energy is instead collected and used for a myriad of combat purposes, which includes the COMMANDO's other signature feature. This would be how the large speaker-esque grills embedded on the Mobile Suit's body, and the two megaphone-shaped cannons on either of its arms, are used to fire devastating pulses of collected energy that can literally disintegrate targets. It is similar to advanced sonic weaponry, only this works in space.

Fortunately for Machine, Mr. Black was handling combat. This gave him some time to find the "communications off" button and then report in to Control.

"Gold Control, this is Green Machine. The COMMANDO is accounted for."

His report was greeted with static. That probably wasn't a good thing. Or a bad thing. It depends since he's a villain.

* * *

In a desert on a different side of the Earth, the SENTINEL turned out to be somewhere that could be found more easily.


End file.
